(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to negative film carrier devices to be used for photographic printers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a photographic printer, in the case of changing the size of a negative film, the operations of replacing the negative film carrier and such other part as, for example, an enlarging lens will be made. Conventionally, such operations have been made respectively separately. Therefore, there have been disadvantages that, for example, even though the negative film carrier is replaced, it may be forgotten to replace the enlarging lens and that, when an operator changes to another operator in the course of printing working, the succession will not be sufficient and what size of the negative film is set will not be found.